Who Are You?
by Hedwig1622
Summary: In this Yogscast fanfiction, Lewis loses his memory after Simon loses his temper. Now it is up to Simon, the rest of the Yogscast, and all the Yognau(gh)ts to get it back. Will they succeed? Or is Lewis Brindley, along with the Yogscast, no more? *Rated T for the Yogscast's "colorful language"...Please review!*
1. Chapter 1: Sleep Deprived

Who Are You?

Simon was wearily walking up the stairs of Yogtowers with a packet of Jaffa Cakes in one hand. An increasingly stronger force seemed to pull him down as he continued his accent. His usual path up the stairs always made him tired, but this was downright awful. Thanks to a frantic Lewis, Simon had been lucky to get two hours of sleep this past week. The preparation for Minecon had left Lewis so stressed that he seemed to snap at everything and everyone; Simon, along with everybody else, was trying to do everything in their power to keep him slightly calmer. The result, Simon had to spend endless hours helping Lewis prepare for the convention. Now Lewis may be used getting to an hour of sleep of night, but Simon greatly despised getting up past noon. Lewis was the reason that Simon had to get up at 6 A.M. to make horrible recordings. Frankly, Simon was pissed at the founder of the Yogscast.

As Simon approached his office, he spotted a sliver of light that emitted from the slightly opened door. _Did I leave my lights on? _The way Simon was feeling, he could have killed somebody and not remembered. Without another thought Simon opened the door to see a clearly panicked Lewis. He was hunched over Simon's computer muttering a string of swears. Simon was about to ask what the matter was when he saw the answer.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Simon screamed, throwing the Jaffa Cakes to the ground. Lewis spun around and faced Simon with wide eyes.

"I was just trying to get files…I was drinking tea…and….I….I…." Lewis sputtered walking towards Simon. "I'm sorry!" Simon's CPU was dripping droplets of liquid and shooting off sparks. A now empty mug stood on its side right next to the mouse. The lack of sleep had turned Simon into a time bomb just waiting to explode.

The late nights. Lack of sleep. Now this? This was the last straw…

Simon charged towards Lewis before he could realize what was happening. Lewis threw up his hands in self-defense, as if trying to ward off Simon's rage. Simon's hands hit Lewis squarely in the chest and sent him crashing towards the wall. Time seemed to stop as Lewis started flailing backwards. _Bang!_

Lewis's head collided with the office wall causing his glasses to slide off the bridge of his nose. With eyes shut, his head lolled to the side with his mouth slightly open. Simon stood frozen for a moment unable to process what had happened.

_What have I done?!  
_

Simon sprinted towards his lifeless friend and kneeled down. He placed his ear to his heart and was relieved to hear it beating…faintly.

"Oh god…oh god!" Simon screamed. "I'm sorry, Lewis! LEWIS!"

"Simon, what's the-" Simon turned around to see Hannah standing in the doorway looking overly pale.

"LEWIS!"

Hannah made a beeline for her boyfriend and kneeled down next to Simon. She grasped Lewis's shoulders and shook them vigorously.

"What happened?!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I'll explain later!" Simon answered. "We have to get him to the hospital!" Simon rummaged in his pockets for his phone until he realized he had left it at home. "SHIT!"

"I don't have my phone!" Hannah screeched.

Simon sprinted out the door looking for anybody else in the building.

"Help! Help!" Martyn poked his head out a door looking thoroughly puzzled.

"Simon, are you alright?" Martyn asked.

"It's…Lewis….call 9-1-1!" Simon yelled through gasps. Luckily, Martyn didn't ask anything more and whipped out his phone. As Martyn discussed the issue with the dispatcher, Simon ran back towards his office.

Hannah was still trying to wake Lewis up, but he refused to stir. Fat tears rolled down Hannah's cheek as she screamed his name. Simon felt an indescribable amount of guilt as Hannah's screams turned more and more frantic. Martyn's hurried footsteps could be heard as he ran towards Simon.

"They're on their way!" Martyn said, finally spotting Lewis. "What's happened here?!" Martyn ran past Simon and placed himself by Hannah's side and stared blankly at Lewis. Awkwardly, he placed a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder as sobs wracked her body.

"He'll be alright," he whispered.

Simon, rooted to the spot, could do nothing but look at his three suffering friends, one of which was showing no signs of life.

_How could you?_


	2. Chapter 2: Emergency

**Hello readers! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I just wanted to thank the following people: BlessedMC, Mage of Psychics, Sakura2012zz, and ShadowShinigamiWolf for following; BlessedMC, LittleLizardLover, and ShadowShinigamiWolf for favorting; and finally, BlessedMC and Guest for reviewing. If you have the time, **_**please **_**review. It really helps me and inspires me to keep going. Enjoy!**

The most painful moments of Simon's life commenced as he awaited the arrival of the Emergency Response Team. Hannah had Lewis's hand in a death grip and had her head rested on his shoulder. Occasionally, she would shudder signifying her attempts to hold back painful sobs. Meanwhile, Martyn continued to check Lewis's heartbeat. Simon stayed as still as his unresponsive friend, learning against the frame of the door like a spectator. Fortunately, Hannah and Martyn were so concerned with Lewis's state that they failed to pursue the reasons behind it.

Frantic footsteps could be heard as workers ascended Yogtowers. This noise startled Simon out of his state and prompted him to act. He raced towards the flight of stairs, meeting the oncoming workers.

"He's in there!" Simon shouted, pointing to the open door of his office. Without acknowledging him, the two men sprinted to the room, one with a ghostly white sheet in hand. As the men entered the room, Hannah and Martyn jolted with a start and whipped their heads towards the visitors.

"Move outta the way!" one person ordered. With one last look at Lewis, Hannah retreated next to Simon, who was now residing behind the action. Martyn quickly followed. Cautiously, the group of men grabbed Lewis's body and rested it on the cloth. With a hearty lift, the men were speeding down the stairs toward the sound of an ambulance. Without any orders, Martyn, Hannah, and Simon followed. As a last thought, Simon grabbed Lewis's glasses and stored them in his pocket.

The men placed Lewis gingerly on a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance. Immediately, Martyn, Hannah, and Simon filed in after their friend.

"There's not going to be enough room for all of you!" one of the men shouted.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN?!" Simon replied. The man scowled, but apparently saw no reason to argue. The sound of his footsteps was the last thing Simon heard before the doors were shut.

No words were exchanged during the course of the ride, only the sounds of Hannah's quiet sob could be heard. There seemed to still be an air of disbelief amongst the trio. Meanwhile, Simon grabbed Lewis's hand, as if that would keep him tethered to earth. The saddened emotion only brought back incredible guilt that seemed to weigh Simon down like a ton of bricks.

It was _his _fault that Hannah's heart was shattered. It was _his _fault that Martyn was too shocked for words. And it was _his _fault that his friend was refusing to arise out of a state that seemed too severe to comprehend.

Within ten minutes, the vehicle stopped with a defying jerk and the doors to the ambulance were forced open. Immediately, the two men grabbed hold of the stretcher and veered it through a set of glass doors without any intention of waiting for Hannah, Martyn, and Simon. The three raced after the two workers and followed them through a lobby, filled with curious onlookers. They found themselves in a long, depressing hallway. Simon just caught a glimpse of Lewis's body being wielded into the emergency room. He started to follow when a short, blonde woman in all white intervened.

"You can't go in there!" the women ordered. "You and your friends can wait here. In the meanwhile, I need you to fill out some paperwork about the patient."

"He could be _dying _for all you know!" Simon snapped. "And you want me to fill out paperwork in this bloody hallway?!"

"I've seen far worse conditions!" the women said, obviously irritated. "Now, I will kindly ask you to calm yourself."

Simon was just about to suggest what else he could do when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just sit, Simon," Martyn said his voice barely audible. Reluctantly, Simon took a seat in one of the sterile black chairs lining the hallway, while Hannah retrieved the paperwork. The blonde woman stalked off leaving the trio alone in the hallway. After a few moments, Martyn spoke.

"What the hell happened, Simon?" The moment he had been dreading was finally here. Simon wanted to be dead to world. Guiltily, he realized that that was the state Lewis is currently in.

_Better now, then later._

With a long pause and then a sigh, Simon recounted what had happened. The whole time Hannah filled out the paperwork, but she was obviously listening with high interest. Martyn kept his emotion well hidden behind a neutral mask and just stared at Simon as he told his story.

"I-I can't believe what I did," Simon said with shaky breaths. "I don't deserve to be here! I could have killed him, Martyn! What sort of friend am I? He works his bony ass for all of us, and this is how I repay him?! I'm so sorry…"

Simon buried his face in his hands and struggled to hold back sobs.

_I don't deserve to live…_

All surrounding activity fell on deaf ears for Simon, for he was still reeling over what his moment of anger had resulted in. The shocked expression Lewis had, and the sound of him slamming against the wall still lingered in the back of his mind like a bad headache.

What seemed like miles away, he could distinguish the _click-clack _of heels as they marched towards him.

A low mumble of voices mixed together as Martyn and Hannah talked with the visitor. A few minutes of low chatter followed until the same _click-clack_ started once more and faded until Simon was living in silence once more.

Simon felt a gentle prod on his shoulder and reluctantly looked up. Hannah had tapped him and her eyes were red from crying.

"He's going to be alright, Simon," Hannah said softly. "He'll just need to stay here over-night. The nurse said we could stay here if we wanted to."

Shocked that Hannah was even talking to him, Simon nodded and leaned back in his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling. He still couldn't get Lewis's shocked expression out of his mind…his eyes showing fear that had been provoked by a supposed friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

For the first time in his life…Simon was unable to sleep. Whenever his eyes closed, he was plagued by images of Lewis. His head hitting the wall…showing no signs of life…and worst of all, him surrounded by a shocked Hannah and Martyn. Not able to stand it any longer, Simon shot out of bed. His room contained only a bed and a single window; nothing to distract him from his frame of mind.

As Simon paced the room, he couldn't help thinking about what the others would think. Martyn and Hannah had seemed forgiving, but what feelings were they actually hiding? What about Duncan, Chris, and Paul? Would they be as kind? Surely they wouldn't.

Simon still felt as if he were dreaming, unable to face the fact that he had harmed his best friend. But in the back of his mind, he felt he should have been expecting this. How many times had he mistreated Lewis? He'd pushed him of a boat, shoved him into a road, chucked a teapot as his head…oh god! What kind of friend was he?!

Dead in his tracks, Simon leaned against a wall and gazed out the window, unable to interpret what he was seeing. He slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. With his head buried in his hands, he let all his feelings free. Regret. Fear. Guilt.

Sob upon sob was released until Simon had mentally exhausted himself. Slowly, Simon fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

***TIMEBREAK***

Somebody was shaking Simon. He figured it was Lewis; Simon had probably fallen asleep in his office again. But the shaking continued and a voice spoke.

"Simon, wake up."

This didn't sound like Lewis. Reluctantly, Simon opened his eyes and was met by Martyn's gaze. His hair was a mess had an unusual gloomy expression. Suddenly, the realization of previous events hit Simon and made him want to crawl under the covers of the bed to take refuge.

Rubbing his eyes, Simon said, "Wha-what is it?"

"The nurse said we could visit Lewis," Martyn replied. "He's up now."

Upon hearing this information, Simon hurriedly stood, already heading towards the door. Luckily, he had not bothered to change into nightwear and had fallen asleep with his glasses. Sure he hadn't showered, but considering the circumstances, he didn't care.

As Simon raced out the door followed by Martyn, a painful realization struck him.

_Will Lewis forgive me?_ Sure he had done some stupid stuff that had been forgiven, but this was in a whole new category. When Simon reached the hallway leading to Lewis's room, he didn't bother to jog and broke into a sprint. In the distance, Simon could hear a nurse yelling, but only one thought was in mind.

_I need to see him._

Once Simon reached the door, panting, he noticed Hannah was absent.

Turning to a weary Martyn, Simon asked, "Where's Hannah?"

"She's still asleep," Martyn said. "I figured she could use the rest."

Simon nodded and said, "Have you seen him yet?"

"No. The nurse said only one could visit at a time, so I figured you could go first."

_Yeah, because I deserve it. _Simon thought bitterly.

Reaching for the door handle, Simon's previous eagerness vanished. Waiting on the other side of the door was a man who could want nothing more than to bash Simon's head in with a rock. With a deep inhale, Simon opened the door.

Lewis was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Upon Simon's entrance, Lewis's head turned towards the door. Lewis had gauze around his forehead and was staring at Simon, a neutral expression on his face.

"Lewis?" Simon ventured. "Lewis…you don't know how sorry I am. I was a total idiot! I don't know what happened. My-my anger just got away. I know that's not an excuse…and-and you have every right to not want to see me again. But-but-oh! I'm just really sorry!"

Struggling to hold in tears, Simon held Lewis's gaze. He looked back with, not anger, but confusion.

"I-I'm sorry," Lewis stuttered. "But, who's Lewis?"

Stunned, Simon could feel his mouth drop open. This _had _to be a joke.

"Come on, Lewis," Simon said. "Stop messing around!" But Simon knew Lewis would have no reason to joke around.

"It's just that…I don't remember anything," Lewis said. "I can't remember how I got here…or who I am."

_How could this happen?!_

"So…you don't know who I am?"

After a sad look, Lewis answered.

"No."

Petrified, Simon stared at Lewis, unable to believe what was happening. This stuff only happened in video games and movies! Not to his best friend! This was all his fault…all his bloody fault!

"No…no," Simon muttered, unable to put his racing emotions into words. His best friend didn't know who he was, or what he meant to Simon. Lewis's voice caught Simon off-guard.

"I'm really sorry," Lewis said. "I'm going to assume _I _am Lewis…but, who are you?"

For several moments, Simon tried to form words, but his voice refused to work. Not when his heart was going a mile a minute.

"Simon," he finally answered. "Simon Lane. I'm your best friend. You don't remember me?"

Lewis shook his head.

"Hannah?! Martyn?! Chris?! Paul?" Simon asked, panicked. "Please tell me you remember someone!"

"I told you," Lewis replied. "I. Can't. Remember."

Simon felt he owed Lewis some information, even though he could barely speak intelligently.

"You're Lewis Brindley. Founder of the Yogscast. And-and you have a girlfriend named Hannah."

With head slightly cocked to the side, Lewis said, "The Yog what? And, I have a girlfriend?"

The Yogscast. How long they had been devoted to it. And now, Lewis was speaking it like a foreign word. This fact made Simon realize the magnitude of damage he had caused.

His friend's memories…were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: I Owe You

_**Hello people! Sorry for taking so long to get this out. I had to rewrite it; I really hated the result the first time I wrote it. Anywho, I want to thank those who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I really appreciate you guys! Thanks for reading!**_

Simon's mind seemed to be wrapped in a thick fog, unable to understand anything. How could Lewis not remember anything? How could this be the same man who had scolded Simon countless times for his stupid mistakes?

_Stupid mistakes…_

Simon should be in Lewis's place…Lewis would be able to handle it. After all, who needed somebody like Simon? A loud knock on the door jolted Simon back to reality.

"Simon? Is everything alright?" Martyn called. Without waiting for a response, the blonde-haired man stepped through the doorway.

"Simon?" he repeated. "What's going on?" Simon braced himself and slowly turned himself, but he refused to raise his eyes from the floor. Simon didn't think he could keep his composure if he were to meet Martyn's concerned gaze.

Bracing himself, Simon said, "He-he can't remember." That simple statement rebounded in Simon's head, erasing all other thoughts. But, Simon refused to let lingering tears fall. Fortunately, Martyn did not question Simon's answer. Deliberate footsteps could be heard as Martyn walked passed Simon.

"Lewis, what's he going on about?" Martyn asked softly. Simon forced himself to tear his gaze from the tiled floor to stand by Martyn's side.

Wearily, Lewis lowered his head and shook his head, as if disbelieving the situation he was in.

"I can't remember anything," Lewis finally answered, "who you are, where I live, what I like, or even what my job is. Nothing."

For a slight moment, the calm expression disappeared from Martyn's face, and was instead replaced by a mixture of shock and fear. However, he was better at hiding his emotion than Simon.

"Nothing?" Martyn repeated.

Lewis sighed in response.

"Yes. And, can you please tell me why I can't see a thing?"

Fishing out a pair of black-framed glasses from his jean pocket, Simon outstretched his hand toward Lewis.

"Here, these are yours."

Upon retrieving his glasses, Lewis examined them carefully…the only thing from his forgotten life. Placing them on his face, Lewis looked like his old self, providing a small comfort in Simon's horrid situation.

"Simon…hallway," Martyn said, not even bothering to face Simon as he exited the room. Following, Simon was afraid of what Martyn had to say.

Simon silently closed the door behind him and looked to a sorrowful looking Martyn. Hands in his pocket and eyes toward the ground, he spoke.

"Simon, what do we do?"

"I guess first things first…we have to tell Hannah," Simon answered.

"I can't stand to see her in tears again!"

"What else do you suggest?! Hannah has to know!"

"Know what?" a voice asked, echoing throughout the ghostly hallway.

Martyn and Simon whipped their heads around to be greeted by the sight of a rather-annoyed looking Hannah. Her hair was in a messy pony-tail and she was wearing a simple black tank-top and jeans. Both men refused to speak and just stood there, exchanging panicked glances.

_You tell her!_

_Why me?!_

"Well? Go on!" Hannah said, walking towards the two. With her arms crossed, Hannah glared at them awaiting an answer. Simon knew this wasn't going to go anywhere. With a little shove, Martyn was sent crashing into Hannah.

Expectantly, Hannah stared at an obviously nervous Martyn.

"Lewis…Lewis's memories….they're gone," Martyn stuttered. First shock and utter horror crossed Hannah's face as she interpreted what Martyn had just said. In one swift movement, she was flying through Lewis's door, crashing into Martyn along the way. The unexpected force had caused Martyn to fall onto his back. Muttering, Martyn found his way back to his feet.

From behind Simon, he could hear the voice of the women who had visited Martyn and Hannah when they had first arrived at the hospital.

"Excuse me gentlemen," the women said. She had her brunette hair in tight bun and looked to be in her late 40s. "As you can probably see, Mr. Brindley is suffering from a very severe case of-"

"Amnesia," Simon interrupted. "Yeah, we know."

"What can we do about it?" Martyn asked.

Clearing her throat, the nurse continued, "Well, the type of amnesia Mr. Brindley is suffering from is post-traumatic amnesia. The amount of time his condition will last is unpredictable, and there is no certainty he will remember anything - ever. The best you can do is remind him of his life. Show him people he knew very well, hobbies he enjoyed; take him to places he knew very well, and things of that nature. That may trigger some memories, but it would take a miracle to have him make a full recovery. I'm very sorry."

As the truth sunk in, Simon realized that he may never be able to get his best friend back. What would happen to Lewis? The Yogscast? Everything Lewis had worked for…gone. No, Simon would _not_ let that happen. He owed it to Lewis.

"I'm very sorry," the nurse finished. "He is able to return home today, however. You may check him out when you are ready."

With that final note, the nurse marched off down the hall and out of sight.

"Lewis…" Martyn mumbled under his breath. "What will happen to him?"

"I don't know. But we have to give him a chance. We'll do what the nursed said. Show him things that could trigger memories," Simon said.

"You heard her, though. We would need a miracle!"

"We have to try! We can't just leave him like this!"

Sighing Martyn closed his eyes for a moment and contemplated what had to be done.

"Alright. Let's get Lewis out of here and then we can call Duncan, Chris, and Paul and see if they have any ideas."

With a nod and new rush of determination, Simon led Martyn back to Lewis's ward.

Little did they know that one girl was listening with a concerned interest.

The 16-year-old girl was clutching her iPod; its screen displaying the familiar YogPod logo. She could not believe what she had just heard. Had she just seen Simon Lane, the man who had the ability to make her laugh even in the worst times? But, he was clearly unlike his usually humorous self.

Staring at the ceiling, she attempted to organize her racing thoughts. Lewis Brindley was clearly in trouble. If all she had heard was indeed true, he was suffering from amnesia. She couldn't bear the thought that Lewis would never be himself again.

She had to help. After all, the Yogscast had gotten her through some pretty rocky times in her life…she owed it to the dwarf and spaceman.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Possible

Simon and Martyn walked into Lewis's room weighed down by the looming prospect of the responsibility that lay ahead. Instantly, Simon noticed that Lewis's bed was vacant. Hannah was seated in a chair and stared blankly out the window looking like she couldn't comprehend the situation. With her hands balled in her lap and depressing stature, Simon couldn't help but think of how foreign she looked. He was so used to her competitive and enthusiastic nature that he found it difficult to picture anything else.

"Hannah?" Martyn said. Abruptly, Hannah's head jerked towards Martyn's voice and blinked a couple times to focus. Sighing, Hannah rose from her chair and began pacing.

_Just like Lewis..._

"The nurse told me everything," Hannah said sadly, still avoiding eye-contact. "We _are _going to help him."

"We will, but-" Martyn began until Hannah stopped in her tracks and started approaching Martyn, an almost insane glint in her eyes.

"No! We _will _help him! I don't care what the nurse said!" Hannah yelled fiercely causing Martyn to shrink away in fear.

"Martyn, why don't you go get Lewis checked out?" Simon suggested, not wanting anymore trouble. Quickly, Martyn nodded and exited, shutting the door behind him. Hannah stood there for a few moments before she resumed her earlier task of pacing the room.

Shifting his weight nervously, Simon feared the moments to come. There was no possible way he could express how sorry he was. Although Martyn's heart was in the right place, Martyn isn't as close to Lewis as Hannah is. What Simon was feeling was probably exemplified immensely in Hannah's case.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Simon said so quietly that he thought Hannah had not heard.

Obviously, she did.

She interrupted her activity for a second time and looked up slowly.

"I-I don't know what happened. I was just angry…I know that's no excuse. You have every right not to talk to me again. You don't deserve this. I'm just-" Simon said.

"You honestly think I don't know how sorry you are?" Hannah asked disbelievingly. "You have known Lewis a lot longer. I know what you're feeling, Simon. This must be a lot harder on you, and I don't want you carrying that extra guilt around. Let's just focus on helping Lewis, okay?"

Simon's voice seemed to be lost in his throat as he struggled to put his feelings into words. Simon had always liked Hannah, but the strength she was showing...was unexplainable. Silently, Hannah walked past Simon and laid a comforting hand on Simon's shoulder before leaving him alone. That simple action set Simon's mind free. Although, guilt was still there, it could easily be replaced by a new feeling: determination.

Following Hannah's path out the door, Simon headed toward the lobby. There, he found Lewis in a striped shirt and jeans leaning against a wall, seeming to be lost in thought. Martyn was talking with a lady at the front desk while Hannah stood by his side. For a moment, Lewis caught Simon's gaze and a flicker of comprehension seemed to cross his face - but it soon vanished. Suddenly, Martyn flashed an emotionless smile at the lady and ushered Simon to follow him, Hannah, and Lewis out the door. Quickening his pace, Simon caught up to the trio.

"I called Paul and asked him to pick us up. He should be here soon," Martyn said. Simon nodded as Hannah and Lewis took a seat on a nearby bench. Lewis seemed to be a bit uneasy as he sat next to –well, his supposed - girlfriend. The sky was a bright blue and seemed to be absent of any cloud while a light wind kept everything cool. For ten minutes, the group stood there in silence, each lost in their own world. Finally, a black van skidded to a halt in front of them. The window rolled down to reveal Paul behind the wheel.

"I heard you needed a ride," Paul said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Hannah offered a half-smile and climbed in the back seat. Martyn took shotgun while Simon took a seat next to Hannah; Lewis hesitantly followed. With a start, Paul led the car out of the parking lot and on to the open road.

The trip to Yogtowers was very similar to the one that led to the hospital: silent. Luckily, Paul decided to ease the tension.

"So, Martyn filled me in on what had happened," Paul said. "Is there anything that Lewis can remember? Maybe we can work off that if we can find something."

Hannah, Martyn, and Simon turned their heads to Lewis, even though they were not expecting much. Feeling all the eyes on him, Lewis nervously began to speak.

"Well, I was thinking about what…um… Simon said. About the Yogscast," Lewis said, looking down at his lap, "and the name 'Dave' came to mind. Is he important?"

For the first time in a while, Simon let a smile cross his face as he thought back to that faithful Yogpod.

"That's a start," Martyn said, "It looks like the Yogscast triggered something. Maybe we should work with that?"

Nodding, Simon eagerly said, "Yeah, that's a good idea." Turning to Lewis, he continued.

"Well, Dave isn't just one person…the name sort of represents all our…uh…fans."

A mix of confusion and shock crossed Lewis's face as he made eye-contact with his supposed best friend.

"Fans?" he asked.

"Yeah. You see…we entertain people through the internet. Me, Martyn, Hannah, You, and Paul are part of this group of…gamers. We're called the Yogscast because – well, I won't get into that. Anyway, you actually founded it and we entertain loads of people through the internet," Simon explained. "I don't know if that makes sense."

Desperately, the group of friends waited to see whether any of this information filled in the blank spaces that were now Lewis's memories.

"I guess this makes sense," Lewis said nervously, "I kept feeling like video games were an important part of my life."

The absurdity of that sentence actually produced slight sounds of laughter. Although rather shyly, Lewis cracked a smile as well…the smile that Simon knew so well. It felt a bit better every time Simon saw a shadow of the old Lewis. The simple pleasure renewed a small part of Simon's being, as it brought on a whole new surge of hope.

Lewis's spirit was hiding, yes, but it seemed close to being discovered with every recollection they shared. But that little voice in Simon's voice continued to doubt.

_Can it really be that easy?_

_**As always, thanks for reading! I really appreciate all the support and look forward to writing this story. I'm experiencing some writer's block concerning how my OC will fit into the story. I have an idea…but I want all the kinks worked out. Thanks again!**_

.


	6. Chapter 6: Xephos - Hero of Minecraftia

_**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I could give a bunch of lame excuses…but I'm not. So, my OC is finally making a reappearance in other news. That's all…thanks for reading!**_

The jolt of the car tore Simon away from his conversation with Lewis; mostly consisting of information concerning the Yogscast.

"So, I really had to wear a bee costume?" Lewis asked, still disbelieving.

"Actually, it was a lady's bee costume," Simon said with a laugh, while Lewis cracked a smile. Whenever Simon managed to provoke a grin, a new sense of happiness overcame him.

The lean shape of YogTower came into view as Paul parked. The once proud building only represented a scene of grief in Simon's eyes. As the guilt attempted to overcome Simon once more, Hannah's words rang in his head.

_Let's just focus on helping Lewis, okay?_

Exhaling loudly, Simon followed Lewis out of the car and toward the threshold of YogTower. Upon entering the building, Lewis's eyes were drawn toward the staircase – Simon swore he saw him shudder.

"Okay, I suppose I should show you your office," Simon said, attempting to break the silence that had fallen over the group. Lewis nodded, still keeping his eyes on the staircase – the switch-back staircase. Simon couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"Are you alright, friend?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Simon said, still smiling, "Let's just get to your office." As Simon led the way, he could hear Lewis mutter something under his breath in irritation. Simon was just about to ask Lewis for clarification when he heard voices from the above level. The synchronized footsteps fell silent as everybody listened.

"Do you suppose hitting him over the head will help?"

"I doubt that."

"I still think we should try."

"This isn't a movie!"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything!"

Suddenly, Paul's voice interrupted the conversation. As Simon turned to Paul, he saw an expression of concern cross over Lewis's face as he interpreted what the two men were planning.

"Well, Duncan and Chris must be here," Paul said. Hannah rolled her eyes as the group continued their ascent.

At the first level, Simon spotted Duncan having a conversation with Chris. Duncan seemed to be explaining something while Chris seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Coughing loudly, Simon managed to get their attention.

"Uh- hi guys," Duncan greeted while Chris offered a nod, "where's Lewis?'

"I'm right here," Lewis said, peering around Simon.

"At least he knows his name," Chris said. Now it was Simon's turn to roll his eyes. Without any comment, Simon ushered Lewis to the office.

Unlike Simon's work space, Lewis's office contained some traces of organization. However, it was not much better. On the left, there was a table that ran the length of the wall. A monitor, set of headphones, camera, stacks of papers, and other pieces of editing equipment were strewn across the surface. In the corner of the room, there were bag and bags of fan-mail. There was also a shelf that contained fan-made items.

Lewis entered the room cautiously while Simon silently followed him; the others hung around in the doorway. The raven-haired man walked to his desk and started shuffling through the papers on the desk. While Lewis scanned the papers, Simon could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he attempted to grasp even the smallest memory. It was not until a stack of photos appeared in the pile did Lewis react.

"I-I remember this," Lewis said, showing Simon the first photograph on the pile. The photo showed a rather wet and irritated Lewis with his arms crossed and his head turned toward Simon. Simon appeared to be in midsentence; probably trying to explain his actions.

"You pushed me off a boat, didn't you?" Lewis said, sounding more hopeful than upset, "I can't remember why though. I think it had something to do with the Wi-Fi."

Simon nodded eagerly. Looking satisfied, Lewis moved to the fan-made items. The first item that appeared to catch his eye was a framed illustration depicting Lewis's Minecraft character. He was holding a torch and the background contained various sayings such as "Man up bitch!", "Xephos: Hero of Minecraftia!", "/give Honeydew 46 1", and "Only one more torch." In the corner there was a fancy signature that read "Cameron Young: Yognaut all the way!"

"Does this have to do with a video game?" Lewis asked. "It had to do with blocks, I think. And aren't you Honeydew?"

"Yeah I'm Honeydew – well, that's the name of my character from the video game. It's called Minecraft. In fact, you got this from…" Simon froze as the realization hit him.

"Minecon…" Martyn finished stepping forward. "Gods I completely forgot! Didn't you guys promise Notch that you and Lewis would be there? I was checking the website the other day...they already announced that you guys were going. You should have seen the excitement that's going around."

"I guess we can't back out now," Simon said. "Maybe it would be better if we went anyway. I mean, maybe Minecon will trigger some memories."

A few moments of silence followed as the idea sunk in. Finally, Hannah piped in.

"Simon's right," Hannah said. "If you guys are going to have a chance of getting some memories, you're going to need as many Yogna(gh)ts as possible. Why don't you make an announcement video?"

"Fine," Simon said after some time.

"But let's keep Lewis's condition quiet," Duncan added while everybody mumbled words of agreement.

"Well, I'll get on it now," Simon said.

"You mean 'we'," Lewis said, "Shouldn't I be in the video to not raise suspicion?"

"Fine then," Simon agreed.

An awkward pause followed until Chris said, "Well, we don't need to be here and watch. Let's move out mothertruckers!"

Chris ushered the others out leaving Lewis and Simon alone for the first time since the accident.

"Alright then, let's make a video," Simon said confidently.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

Taylor was lying down on her bed, propped up on her elbows as she finished watching the latest video posted by BlueXephos. Simon was going to Minecon…and so was Lewis. Everything could go as planned, if only Cameron would agree to her plan.

"You see!" Taylor yelled to her friend, slamming her laptop shut. "They are going! Now can you just say yes?"

Cameron was leaned up against the bed with conflicting emotions crossing her face. Her brunette hair was put back in a pony-tail and allowed Taylor to better see her thoughts.

"I still don't believe that Lewis has amnesia," Cameron said.

"Didn't you just see him? He didn't say a single word," Taylor pointed out. "When's the last time that happened?"

Sighing, Cameron crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"This is completely mental," Cameron said, "Do you know how much trouble we could get in?"

"I'm aware," Taylor said. "But are you a Yognaut or what? You're the only one who can pull this off! I heard what they said at the hospital and it wasn't good. Without Lewis…what will happen to the Yogscast? Don't you remember what they did? We owe it to them, Cameron."

As Cameron reeled over the decision, she bowed her head and bit her lip. A few moments later, she answered.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Taylor grinned mischievously and took a seat next to her friend.

"Let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7: Some Help You Are

**Simon's P.O.V.**

Simon sat at his desk watching the announcement video he and Lewis had made. Although it was hardly posted 24 hours ago, the thing already had got close to one million views with a load of likes. Despite Simon's poor editing skills, they had managed it. Surely, every Yogna(gh)t would soon know that Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley were going to Minecon.

For the first time in days, Simon let out a sigh of relief. Just as he was about to shut of his computer though, his eye caught the top comment.

_Is Lewis alright?_

Curiosity caught the better of Simon. One more click, and he was scrolling through the comments for the first time in a while. Most of them showed excitement that they were going ; however, that was not all.

_What's wrong with Lewis?_

_Why wasn't Lewis talking?_

_Something's up with Lewis._

"Dammit," Simon muttered under his breath. In frustration, he turned off his monitor and resorted to just staring at the screen while he attempted to calm himself.

_They can't all have noticed _Simon thought. _But it's only been a day. How many more will notice?_

As Simon consciously mentally kicked himself for not preparing for this, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Simon grumbled, not bothering to see who it was.

"What were you working on?" Lewis said, pulling a chair from the corner of the room.

"I thought you left with Hannah?" Simon said, turning to Lewis.

"Well, I thought you might've needed some help," Lewis said.

"Did you see the video or something?" Simon said. "I mean, I'm not the one who usually does the editing."

"I guessed that much," Lewis said, smiling slightly. "I'm starting to remember that. Vaguely though. I guess I spent a lot of hours editing, didn't I?"

Although, Lewis was trying to make him feel better, Simon just felt guiltier. After an awkward silence, Lewis cleared his throat.

"Can you tell me more about that game we always played?" Lewis asked. "The one with the blocks?"

_Better late than never…_

Sighing, Simon began, "Well, it's called Minecraft," Simon said. "And the world's made out of blocks. You can go mining, build things, and do loads of other stuff."

"Don't you have avatars?" Lewis asked, seeming to piece together bits of memory. "I keep remembering… something about a dwarf."

"Anything else?" Simon asked, hoping Lewis would remember who his own character was.

"Yeah," Lewis answered. "Wasn't your name Honeydew?"

_Dammit…_

"Yes," Simon said slowly, "but do you remember who _your _character was?"

Resting his head on his hand, Lewis bit his lip as he attempted to retrieve the answer while Simon waited anxiously.

"I was a spaceman…from a movie," Lewis said finally. "And…didn't my name start with a 'Z' or something."

It took all of Simon's self-control to not face –palm. What was wrong with him? Lewis could remember Honeydew, but why not Xephos? It was _his_ bloody character!

"You're name was Xephos – with an 'X'."

"Oh."

"Okay, let's try something else…"

So for the next hour, that is how it went. Simon would question Lewis about his past life – whether it be gaming, relationships, or interests. The answers Lewis provided would have been helpful…if Simon was the one experiencing amnesia.

"Do you remember your girlfriend?" Simon asked.

"Wasn't it that one blonde girl who was at that hospital…Anna?" Lewis said.

"HANNAH!"

"Right…"

Getting desperate for any sort of information, Simon resorted to different questions.

"Just out of curiosity, do you remember my girlfriend?"

Laughing, Lewis answered, "Wasn't your girlfriend a pixelated old woman in Minecraft? Granny? Gods…Granny – ugh! It was Granny something!"

As Simon let an expression of annoyance cross his face, Lewis proceeded to wrack his brain for the Granny's full name.

"Forget it!" Simon yelled, shooting out of his chair and startling Lewis. "Why is it that you can remember my _fake _girlfriend, but you can't remember Hannah?"

Lewis's eyes were directed at the floor as he answered Simon like a scolded child.

"It's just the strongest memory I guess," came the answer in a soft tone. "Sorry."

Yelling at Lewis, Simon felt feelings equivalent to kicking an innocent puppy.

"No, I should be sorry," Simon said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm treating you like shit."

"It's okay," Lewis said, "You're just trying to help. I just need some time to think."

On that note, Lewis stood and left the room leaving Simon to broad over his unacceptable actions.

**Lewis's P.O.V.**

_You're useless…_

Lewis paced the length of his office trying to convince himself he was, in fact, trying to get back his memory…but it was clear that he was no help. All he could remember were stupid details that Simon clearly didn't approve of. And frankly, Lewis couldn't blame him. He could hardly remember who Anna – er – Hannah was. But of course he could remember a meaningless, animated character!

Exhaling loudly, Lewis sank into his chair, hitting his knee on the handle of his desk drawer in the proess. As Lewis muttered a string of swears, he noticed the drawer was slightly open. Upon closer examination, Lewis spotted, what seemed to be, more photographs. Lewis reached into the drawer and managed to pull out a thick pile of various photos. Shuffling through, Lewis noted that several of them contained Simon. In fact, one of the photos showed Lewis in the (apparently) dreaded bee costume while Simon was dressed in a red suit complete with a snowy white beard. The two had their arms draped each other's shoulders and were flashing playful smiles.

For whatever reason, Lewis remembered something about charity – yes, something like that! A Christmas charity…for what? Suddenly, Lewis remembered Simon's Minecraft name…Honeydew. That's what they did! Honeydew's Honey Drive!

Lewis continued to shuffle through the pictures and was able to successfully recall more names of places and events. After Lewis had finished the pile, he felt weariness taking over. Maybe he should go see how Simon was doing? Lewis hoped he wasn't too mad still. After all, he was able to remember a bit more…no matter the insignificance.


	8. Chapter 8: Ice-Cream

_**Hey I'm not dead! Just a moron. I was having major writer's block and was bothered by other things in my life. Also, I know that Minecon will be held in the U.S. and not in the U.K. It just fits my story better for it to be there. And just want to remind you I am not from the U.K., so I am not familiar with British words. I try to use more British speech when people are talking versus when I'm describing something.**_

_**Anyway, without further ado…the next chapter!**_

Simon's P.O.V.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," Hannah complained from the backseat of the car. Simon sighed for about the fifth time.

"I told you, this could help him!" Simon answered, his hands turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. He was absolutely sick of arguing about this.

"I'm kind of getting tired of you guys talking about me like I'm not here," Lewis said. The three were on their way to sign-up for a panel at Minecon. Usually, they would just register online; but this year was going to be different. This time around, they could check out the convention center before the days of the event since it would be held in London. The two hour drive didn't seem that significant, but it stretched on with all the bickering that was being exchanged.

"Sorry," Simon mumbled. "But I do really think that this could jog some of your memory."

"I suppose," Lewis answered. With that, a much needed silence fell over the group. For the next 45 minutes, Simon enjoyed the silence. Although silence seemed to occur more frequently since Lewis's incident, it never seemed to be quiet enough. While no sounds were being heard externally, the noise never seemed to stop in Simon's head. The thoughts, regrets, and hopes bounced around in Simon's head until he wanted to scream. With every day that passed, Simon grew more and more unfaithful that Lewis would make some progress. Luckily, Simon was saved from the torture of his own little world when they finally arrived.

"Well, this place looks intimidating," Lewis said, as he got out of the car. Gazing at the building, Simon was questioning how Mojang exactly booked this place. Glass lined the 8-story tall structure and was complete with a slanted roof that gave the sunlight plenty of room to shine through. Inside, Simon spotted a large lobby leading off to who-knows-what.

"Let's stop admiring and get in there," Hannah said, sounding a bit nicer than she did during the car ride. Lewis and Simon merely nodded and entered.

They were greeted by a smiling lady who pointed the trio to a line of tables constructed near the left wall. An abundance of people were milling around in line, attempting to either land a panel, buy tickets, or just get some information. Dreading the seemingly endless wait, Simon started towards the nearest line until Hannah interrupted.

"There's really no need for all of us to wait," she said. "Why don't who and Lewis just go off and do something else?"

A rush of relief overcame Simon as he smiled at her and walked towards the door followed by Lewis.

"Thanks, Hannah," Lewis said, over his shoulder. For the first time in a while, a genuine smile crossed Hannah's face as she waved them out. It was relatively warm outside even though it was late in the afternoon; this gave Simon an idea.

"Maybe we could get some ice-cream or something?" Simon offered, as he hopped into the driver's seat. It was an incredibly corny thing to do, but it was the best Simon could think of.

"Sure, why not," Lewis answered.

Simon had not been to London many times and was greatly hoping they didn't manage to get themselves lost. Fortunately, Lewis spotted a small ice-cream shop after only driving around for five minutes.

Break-time seemed to have started for employees, so there seemed to be no hope of finding a parking-spot. Nevertheless, Simon ended up uncovering one. Of course, it was on the other side of the road and about two blocks down, but it could have been worse.

"It's better than nothing," Lewis said.

"Yeah, at least we'll get our exercise for the day," Simon said. Lewis snorted with laughter and followed Simon to the cross-walk. Cars whizzed by and a wave of beeps permeated the area as Simon pushed the walk button.

"I hate all this waiting; I just wanted some bloody ice-cream!" Simon complained.

"Patience doesn't seem to be your strongest point, it is?" Lewis said, chuckling. Finally, the awaited 'walk' signal appeared and the two crossed the road. Some drivers gave the two dirty looks, as if it was their fault that they were late for something important. At the moment, Simon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Wondering who it could be, he reached for his phone.

One second, Simon was looking down at his phone and the next…time seemed to slow. Lewis was behind him and all he could hear was a startled shout and a pull on his shoulder. Instinctively, Simon stepped back. Literally half a second later, a honking car sped by where Simon had been standing.

Like the idiot he was, Simon froze.

_What just happened?_

Simon managed to get on the sidewalk with a little push from behind. Turning around, Simon was faced with a very pale Lewis.

"What were you thinking?!" Lewis asked, throwing his arms up. "Do you know what could have happened?!"

Unable to respond, Simon just stared at the ground until he could form words.

"Did you pull me back?" Simon asked.

"What was I supposed to do, let you die?" Lewis said. Still stunned by what had happened, Simon just stared blankly.

"Maybe some ice-cream will make you feel better," Lewis suggested.

After a pause he added, "Wow. I feel like I'm your mum."

Walking ahead, Lewis led the way to the shop while Simon tried to comprehend what had happened in a mere number of seconds.

_I almost died. How am I alive?_

It looked like Lewis was the better friend.


End file.
